


Jealousy, Thy Name is Klance

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galaxy Garrison, Humor, Innuendo, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith's fanboy, Kissing, Lance shows Keith his sword, Lance's fangirls, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Support, Oblivious, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07, Supportive Keith (Voltron), Supportive Lance (Voltron), allurance date, canonverse, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: ‘Hi, um Keith?'Keith nodded and jeez could he quit catching flies? It was just a guy - he couldn’t have even been much older than Lance really. What was all the fuss about?‘Sorry, it’s just.’ The guy spoke, scratching at his neck, ‘I think you’re really cool, and you flying the Black lion is really cool and that you studied at the garrison is just really...’Cool? Lance barely contained a scoff when he saw the guys perfect skin grow redder. What a knob.‘Could I get a picture? With you I mean.’Lance resisted the urge to laugh. Yeah, good luck with that guy, Keith doesn’t do-‘Sure!’WHAT!?-Lance discovers Keith’s gay, and makes a few other realisations on the way.





	Jealousy, Thy Name is Klance

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my vague dreams for season 8 condensed into an easier to write fic!

Earth was great. Well the place itself was a bit of a wreck – it was recovering from an alien invasion after all. But being there was great. Lance could see his family any time he wanted, could stand out in fresh air as much as he desired and didn’t have to worry about never being able to come back. He was home.

Once the group had recovered, plans for defeating the Galra once and for all were being drawn up. Which meant lately, Lance didn’t have much work to do. It was kind of refreshing. A holiday at home. The garrison had offered the paladins their own wing and he spent a lot of time hanging out there. It was kind of like a staff room, retro-style sofas and chairs outside a kitchenette complete with a kettle and microwave - the faint smell of coffee never quite leaving the floral wallpaper. Cosy. Plus, it had got around campus that the paladins liked to hang out there so naturally Lance’s fangirls showed up at the door. And who was Lance to deny such beauties anything?

Keith, however, did not share this sentiment. Beyond the sea of girls, Lance could hear the familiar huffing of the boy forcing his way through. As soon as the girls noticed, they were squealing, and questions began pouring through the air. Keith ignored them all, eyebrow twitching as he burst into the room, dishevelled and pink.

The girls lined up expectantly beside Lance, peering into the room like puppies awaiting adoption. Keith continued ignoring them, heading for the kitchen. It was painful. Lance glanced between them: innocent desire versus stubborn disregard. This couldn’t go on.

‘Uhh Keith?’ Lance called. The other paused in his quest and Lance took this as indication to continue. ‘The girls were hoping for some pictures.’

Keith gripped the fridge door like a weapon. Then he let out a full body sigh, eyes rolling hard enough to be painful.

‘I just want to get my lunch in peace,’ he growled, before turning daggers towards the door, ‘is that too much to ask?’

The look was sharp enough to make even Lance flinch, let alone the girls. They shook their heads quickly, eyes wavering with water as they chimed several words of apology. Keith returned to his exaggerated meal prep and their disappointment fell over Lance like thick hill fog. They made a swift exit, heads hung low and feet dragging along the carpet. The sight made Lance’s stomach twist uncomfortably. The feeling quickly flashed into irritation.

‘Why were you so rude to the girls?’

Keith slammed the microwave door shut. ‘Not now Lance, I’ve literally spent the whole day in meetings.’

‘No, we’re doing this now.’ Lance snapped, stamping into the kitchenette, ‘what gives? You were such an asshole to those lovely girls.’

‘I don’t care how lovely you think the girls were Lance. I want food.’

Illustrating his point, he shoved his finger against the release for the microwave, ripping his plate of leftover pasta from the machine with excessive clatter. He turned to sit down but Lance dived in to block his route.

‘Well, I don’t care how hungry you were. You were rude.’

Keith shoved his shoulder into Lance’s, weaving his way around to a seat. ‘So?’

God, why did Keith have to be so difficult? Lance dropped into the chair opposite him with a huff. Lowering his voice whilst maintaining the venom he explained, ‘they don’t have to come here, y’know.’

Keith scoffed. ‘Yeah no shit I wish they didn’t.’

‘Dude, they’re doing it out of appreciation. You literally saved their lives.’

‘We.’ Keith corrected, shoving pasta into his mouth.

Lance bit on his tongue so hard he tasted blood. Why did Keith always have to take cheap shots at his grammar? It was a pointless exercise at the best of times, but right now he was supposed to be being scolded. Instead of yelling back, Lance took a deep breath, squeezing his fists into his thighs until the force was near painful. Keith was just cranky from lack of food and Lance had a bigger problem to fix.

‘They look up to you.’

Keith opened his mouth and Lance quickly readjusted, ‘I mean us. They look up to us. And being rejected by someone you look up to…’

Lance tapered off - the memory of Shiro yelling at him flashing in his mind. The disappointment was palpable, even now, months later. Okay, yeah Shiro wasn’t himself at the time but that knowledge still didn’t remove the sting. Ice spread through Lance’s veins, as he heard the harsh words. Bile rose in his throat. He wasn’t good enough, didn’t deserve to be on the team, shouldn’t have-

‘Hurts.’

Lance ripped his gaze up at Keith’s voice. The other wasn’t looking back. Instead, glassy eyes were caught up in studying an old stain on the table. Keith nodded to himself, sucking on his lip before speaking again. ‘Okay. I get it. I was out of line.’

His eyes finally met Lance’s, and the image was burned on Lance’s retina. Keith’s brows were curved, hanging low over shining eyes as his lips tilted down. ‘I’m sorry.’

Lance blinked. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so difficult after all. He shook his head unable to stop the smile tugging at his lips, ‘I mean, it’s water under the bridge now. Just keep it in mind for next time yeah?’

Keith nodded. Then he returned to shovelling pasta into his gob like it was going out of fashion.

 

A week later, Lance leaned against the door frame, flirting with the girls and signing their books which should probably be in class along with themselves. Or maybe it was lunch? Lance shouldn’t make such awful assumptions about his adoring fans.

The door on the other side of the room slid open, Keith walking in. He looked over to Lance, smiling before seeing the girls and letting it drop, lip curling in distaste. Lance sighed. It’s like he didn’t even try to be amiable.

‘Hey, Lance?’ The girl nearest to him whispered. She had eager eyes hidden behind silver frames and leaned in close enough for Lance to count the freckles on her cheeks. ‘You think Keith would take a picture with us?’

Lance bit his lip, looking over to Keith who had now thrown his feet onto the coffee table, becoming completely absorbed in a magazine. Keith had made it perfectly clear he did not do selfies.

But that was before their talk. Lance looked to the freckles, big brown eyes glittering with hope above them. Keith wasn’t likely to be rude again, at least that’s what Lance hoped. But he didn’t want to push him too far. ‘Maybe not photos, but autographs?’

The girl nodded eagerly, and Lance grinned. A little compromise always worked.

‘Hey, Keith?’

Keith grunted. What a way with words the boy had.

‘You mind signing a couple of papers? It won’t take too long.’

Keith looked up, eyeing the girls. Freckles gave a small wave, but Keith didn’t respond, instead glancing back to Lance. Come on Keith, Lance silently urged as he put his last hopes into an encouraging smile. It seemed to do the trick as Keith finally swayed. ‘Sure.’

The girls bounced excitedly, shoving books into Lance’s arms like a Jenga tower and Lance swelled with pride. It didn’t even matter that Keith signed with little flair, he was doing it! Lance could kiss him!

Books signed, Lance returned to the girls with springing steps, redistributing their items to the sound of squeals. It was adorable. He was so caught up in the excitement he’d nearly missed the knocking on the other door.

Keith called a lazy ‘come in,’ and Lance turned around.

The door remained shut and Lance briefly questioned whether he’d actually heard it when a shy-looking guy walked in. He was a mess of blond hair, icy blue eyes and- damn those cheek bones could cut glass. Who was this guy?

The sound of Keith nearly falling out of his chair grabbed Lance out of his staring. Keith scrambled to sit properly, crushing his magazine in a tight grip as he struggled to decide where to put his arms. That was… highly unusual.

‘Hi, um Keith?’

Keith nodded and jeez could he quit catching flies? It was just a guy - he couldn’t have even been much older than Lance really. What was all the fuss about?

‘Sorry, it’s just.’ The guy spoke, scratching at his neck, ‘I think you’re really cool, and you flying the Black lion is really cool and that you studied at the garrison is just really...’

Cool? Lance barely contained a scoff when he saw the guys perfect skin grow redder. What a knob.

‘Could I get a picture? With you I mean.’

Lance resisted the urge to laugh. Yeah, good luck with that guy, Keith doesn’t do-

‘Sure!’

WHAT!?

Lance gawked as Keith hurried to his feet. The stranger fumbled with his phone as Keith shuffled awkwardly to his side and pasted on a smile just as awkward. And it could’ve just been the light but Lance was sure Keith’s cheeks were ever so slightly dusted with pink. What the hell!? Keith’s weren’t supposed to blush - it says so in the user manual.

Lance was fuming as the guy left.

He quickly took to ushering the girls on their merry way, letting the door hit them on the way out. Not on purpose! There were just more important things on his mind. Namely, Keith, who’d returned to reading his magazine, completely unaware in his usual aggravating manner. 

‘What the hell was that!?’

Keith jerked upwards, ‘what?’

‘That.’ Lance stressed, waving his hands over to the door the angel had appeared through only moments before. ‘Mr I-don’t-take-photos getting all cosy with cheek bones over there.’

Keith flushed - actually fully flushed. Like a tomato left on its stalk for too long. Had Lance accidentally walked into another reality again? That sort of thing was usually limited to be a once in a lifetime experience, but Lance had seen stranger things happen. Aka Keith’s behaviour five minutes ago.

‘I guess I changed my mind.’ Keith said with a shrug and Lance clawed his fingers through the air.

‘Changed your mind? You changed your mind?’

Lance was fuming. He began pacing the room, animating every word, ‘for one, ONE, mildly attractive guy when there are like a hundred cute girls waiting to see you every day?’

‘Well, yeah?’

And then Lance was shrieking. ‘WHAT!?’

And yeah, he could admit that maybe it was a little too impassioned but once the ball started rolling it was going to go all the way down into that hole. ‘That doesn’t make any sense! Why would you even wanna take a photo with a guy? Unless-’

Unless he wasn’t interested in girls. Huh. Lance’s words suddenly fell short. Keith was gay. Keith. Into dudes. Why did that make his stomach flip?

‘Got it now?’

Lance ripped his gaze back to Keith’s eyes. Wait when had it lowered to his lips? Lance quickly decided it didn’t matter given the curious look Keith was directing at him.

Overcompensating with eye contact, Lance nodded violently. ‘I’m sorry I ever made any assumptions!’

Keith shrugged. Then, in a complete power move, he wetted his finger and continued flicking through his magazine as if nothing had happened. What a dick.

 

After a night of embarrassingly little sleep, Lance found himself in his second favourite spot in the building: Veronica’s desk. His sister was busily unpacking her lunch, setting a wrap beside an apple, packet of crisps, cereal bar and Lance’s head.

‘It’s just not fair!’ He moaned, sound muffled in the crook of his elbow. He flicked a finger at the wrap as if it had offended him. ‘He comes back all tall and rugged and attracting all the ladies he doesn’t even want.’

Veronica gave an exhausted nod as Lance buried deeper into the wood.

‘He took a photo with a fan yesterday.’

‘And?’ She said tiredly.

‘He never takes photos!’ Lance yelped, slapping his hands out across the desk, ‘the girls always ask, and he always refuses but the moment cheek bones walks in he’s all eager beaver let’s take a load of photos without Lance in them.’

Veronica hooked an eyebrow. ‘Cheek bones?’

‘Just some guy.’ Lance mumbled, returning to his cocoon of misery. Oh, how he’d enjoy crushing the stupid cherub’s skull like a ball of tin foil.

‘Well,’ Veronica said carefully, ‘maybe he changed his mind?’

Where had Lance heard that one before? Turning his head, he gave her a pitiful look, pout so deep it pressed into his arm. ‘He’s gay Veronica. Gay.’

‘So?’

‘It’s just not fair!’ Lance cried. Flopping back down on the desk, he began playing with a lose thread on his jacket sleeve.

Veronica hummed. He heard the food slide aside, and then she was lying down next to him.  

‘Do you maybe like Keith?’ She asked, hint of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

‘Well, yeah.’ Lance replied easily, slowly moving out from the warmth of his sulk-sleeve. ‘He’s our team leader.’

Veronica’s lips pinched into a smirk the glint in her eyes now dangerous. Lance became wary. She only wore that look when she knew she’d won. It was nearly always followed with “MOM, GUESS WHAT LANCE JUST DID!” and Lance’s body getting struck with a lightning bolt of panic as he realised he couldn’t run as fast as her.

‘Lance.’ She said, purposefully dragging out the sentence and making Lance twitch, ‘I meant like-like. As in Allura like.’

Lance blanched. Like-like. As in Allura like. But Keith?

‘No no no.’ He stumbled out quickly, ‘Nope. No way!’

How could Veronica be so off the mark? That was so unlike her – not that Lance would admit he thought his sister was smart to her face. But still, she was usually right.

‘Okay, I get it.’ She said, although the smile she wore implied that what she got was something Lance wasn’t entirely aware of. It made him fidget uncomfortably. ‘You like Allura too though, right?’

Well, she could drop the “too” but Lance agreed with the sentiment. ‘I do.’

‘Well then ask her out!’

Lance gaped, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

‘What? I saw you two vibing the other week.’

Knocking their shoulders together, she spoke softer again. ‘Just try it. If it doesn’t go well, then at least you’ll know and then you can move on.’

Her eyes glazed over as if there was more to the sentence, but she didn’t give it away.

Lance sat up, beginning to consider the idea. He had been getting on better with Allura recently. And he hadn’t actually asked her out – only threw out desperate pick-up lines months ago. Maybe it could work?

‘You’re right.’ He said, making his decision. ‘I should ask her out on a date.’

Veronica beamed.

‘That’s my little bro!’ She announced, before shoving a hand into his hair and ruffling with more vigour than necessary. ‘Now leave me alone, I only get one hour for lunch and I don’t want to spend all my free time with your ugly mug.’

Lance stuck out his tongue, ‘didn’t want to hang with you anyway. You lower my rep.’

The girl shrugged, letting him get all the way out his chair and halfway across the room before calling, ‘you can’t get lower than rock bottom.’

Lance turned to throw her a poisonous glare. He would so get her back for that. Eventually. When he had an idea of how to go about doing that.

 

Lance marched through the compound. On a mission, he headed to the meeting room Allura ate lunch in, ready to pop a certain question. Turning another corner, instead of soft air he smacked straight into a solid mass. Stumbling backwards, Lance’s vision starred as he found Keith doing the same.

‘Hey K-umph!’

The name was lost to clammy skin as Keith shoved his palm against Lance’s lips. What the hell!? Was that how they greeted each other now? Lance recoiled, and Keith took this as an invitation to follow, shoving them around the corner.

Lance wanted to yell but, with the situation he’d been offered, had to make do with a guttural noise of distaste. Keith gave him nothing in return except a tighter squeeze on his face – a warning to shut up. Some people needed to learn manners. Lance was tempted to bite him.

Keith continued to push, sliding them behind a nook in the wall. Lance felt the air get a little more humid, as Keith pushed even closer. Their chests pressed tightly together and it became hard for Lance to gather in enough oxygen for respiration. This was not the direction he had expected his afternoon to go.

Lance could feel Keith’s breath falling across his collar bone as he panted, still drawing closer. Wisps of hair began tickling Lance’s cheek and Lance thanked the stars Keith was distracted because he was sure his face was now a deep shade of scarlet.

‘Has she gone?’ Keith whispered deep into Lance’s ear canal. It sent a shiver running all the way down Lance’s spine. Was that strictly necessary?

Swallowing thickly, Lance tugged at the hand still pressing hard against his lips. Keith glanced over to him, then quickly pulled away, biting his lip guiltily.

Lance sighed.

‘Who?’

Keith jerked at the volume. Stabbing his knee into Lance’s thigh, he shoved them further into the wall. The picture of fierce threat launched itself into Lance’s face marred with sheer panic and Lance had to fight the urge to laugh.

‘Who?’ He whispered conspiratorially, bumping their shoulders together.

Keith flickered his gaze back to the corridor, biting his lip. Then said nothing.

Ohoho, Lance was definitely getting on this FBI mission. He took an over-sized breath, readying himself for an atomic bomb of a shout. Just as the first syllable ripped from his throat, Keith hands smothered it.

‘Dick.’ He muttered. Lance smirked against the skin. Too easy.

Keith glanced around again. The corridor was empty, just the metallic walls and shadows from the yellow lights behind them. Then he fixed Lance with a stern look. Lance attempted to look as angelic as possible, watching the cogs turning behind Keith’s eyes. It seemed to be satisfactory as a moment later, Keith slowly removed his hands.

Sweet fresh air rushed across Lance’s tongue and just as he started to enjoy breathing naturally, Keith attacked again. In a swift, completely outrageous, movement he took Lance’s hands. His hands. Like they were his own. Lance’s brain short circuited, and Keith guided them through the halls again. Lance followed as if under an enchantment, stumbling into one of the empty offices before he’d even had a coherent thought.

Keith didn’t seem to realise the weight of his action, immediately releasing Lance on entry in order to squish his face against the window of the door. Lance fell back against a filing cabinet, suddenly weak from the recent power surges of his brain. This boy was bad for his health. As he caught his breath, he nudged his toe against Keith’s boot.

‘Seriously, what’s going on?’ he asked nervously, ‘Iverson giving you trouble again?’

It wasn’t exactly unlikely. Sure, they got along now but old habits die hard. It’s not like Lance could say he’d never seen the two caught up in a debate that stepped a little too close to the boundaries of personal insult. Plus, Keith was still their resident hot-head. It wouldn’t take much to start a nuclear war with him to be honest. Never the less, Lance was on his side. Always.

‘No, no.’ Keith said quickly, turning back around. ‘Nothing like that.’

He seemed to have lost the ability to stand still though, continually taking peaks out the window, and bouncing on his toes. Lance ducked down to try and catch his attention.

‘Then what is it?’

Keith finally took a pause, blinking into Lance’s eyes. Then he straightened suddenly, throwing his gaze into the shadows. Dragging a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply. Lance tried not to get distracted by how the strands fell back to frame his face, leaving his features more open.

‘It’s Krolia.’

Lance hummed. ‘You had a fight?’

Keith shook his head. ‘It’s just-’

Just what? Clearly it was something bad if Keith had taken to playing hide and please-don’t-seek. Lance reached carefully forward, squeezing the other’s shoulder, hoping that would encourage him to let it out. It did the trick.

‘We spend every second of every day together!’ Keith exploded, throwing his hands up in frustration. ‘I can’t catch a break. I go to a meeting – she’s there. I break for lunch -she’s there! I get back to the dorms -she’s still there. Yeah, I’m glad we’re close but really? All the time? I need some space!’

Lance couldn’t help it. He giggled. Maybe it was the nervous energy leftover from hand-holding or maybe the lack of oxygen from the mouth squashing but he couldn’t stop the sound spilling out. It’s just, Keith had a real problem. Well, a real non-problem. A normal problem. And it fired a surge of overwhelming happiness through Lance. The boy had come so far.

Keith, however, didn’t seem to feel the happiness, crossing his arms with a huff.

‘Look if you’re gonna laugh at me, you can just go’

‘No, no I’m not laughing at you,’ He said, wiping tears from his eyes, ‘well, I mean I am but not in the way you think.’

Keith looked unimpressed. Lance immediately straightened up.

‘Look, loving your mother and getting ridiculously irritated by her are practically the same thing.’

Keith looked sceptically at him.

‘You notice how all our families are housed nearby but the entire team still live in dorms?’

This seemed to strike a chord. Keith’s mouth parted in thought and his shoulders loosened.

‘Exactly.’ Lance continued, ‘Lord knows I love my mama but if I have to hear one more thing about creepy Carlos and his weird clicking jaw, I’m gonna go out of my mind.’

He squeezed Keith’s arm once again, bringing him back to Earth from his recent epiphany, ‘trust me dude, you are not alone on this one.’

The smallest smile crept onto Keith’s lips and he finally dropped his arms, relaxing into his hip. ‘So, what do I do?’

Now that? Lance didn’t have an answer to. His solution was to live at the dorms with the rest of team Voltron. Unfortunately, that’s where Keith and his mother also resided.

‘You wanna hang out?’

Keith eyed him suspiciously. ‘That’s not exactly an answer.’

‘I know.’ Lance said, plastering on a big ol’ distracting grin.

Keith shook his head, letting out a breath of laughter. ‘Fine. Guess she’ll seem like great company after putting up with you for a couple of hours.’

Lance let out a squeak of indignation. But, before he could start any kind of defence, he caught the dangerous smirk Keith wore. It gave him heart palpitations, the knowing smile, daring eyes. He could only watch as Keith spun on his heels, waltzing out the door. Man, Lance should not be on his heels right now. It was embarrassing how weak he was to that expression, tripping over his own feet to get another hit.

 

Hanging out turned out to mean training. Of course, what had Lance been expecting? He was hanging out with Keith of all people and his one-track mind was a part of that. Lance found himself dressed in full paladin armour, standing awkwardly in one of the basement rooms of the garrison. Keith was fixing up some sort of assault course for the two and Lance fiddled with his Bayard.

‘Hey Keith?’

Keith gave a non-committal grunt, spinning a bolt on one of the many swinging contraptions they had available. God this would be easier if he would just turn around.

‘I’d uhh…’

Keith glanced back. Then he immediately stopped what he was doing. Dropping down, he walked over to Lance scanning him like a report. Lance’s suit felt a little tight. He pulled at the neck piece.

‘Can we do something else?’

Keith fixed him with a look, ‘you don’t want to train?’

‘No!’

Keith opened his mouth in confusion and Lance quickly corrected. ‘I mean, it’s not that. Training’s fine, I was just sort of wondering…’

Why was this so hard?

‘Lance.’

Keith’s call brought him back to the world. He leaned forward, expression full of sincerity, ‘if there’s something wrong, you can tell me.’

Warmth fizzled in Lance’s chest. Keith really could be so sweet when he tried. ‘Could you teach me swordsmanship?’

Keith blinked at him. ‘But you don’t have a sword?’

Well now, that just wasn’t true.

Lance stepped back. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before focusing his energy on his Bayard. The weapon vibrated in his hand and he pushed his quintessence into it, like forcing water through a blocked pipe. With a sudden release, the Bayard burst into light. Drawing out into a line, the light radiated in waves until the hilt swirled into red. The base wound itself around Lance’s hand like a vine, moulding perfectly to the shape of his grip. When weight fell back into his hand, the transformation was complete. Light returned to the base, revealing a shining white blade in its wake.

Lance opened his eyes and found Keith gaping.

‘Y-you.’ Keith forced out, staring in disbelief. He swallowed thickly before trying again, ‘you have a sword!?’

‘Yes!’ Lance said with a grin, lifting his head to the sky, ‘an Altean broad sword.’

‘Wow.’ Keith breathed.

Lance preened with the compliment. Maybe the idea of getting lessons was scary but ever since he’d discovered it, he’d been secretly desperate to show Keith his new weapon. Who else could appreciate a sword than a man with not one but two!?

‘Guess I see why you want sword practice now.’

 

Abandoning his original idea, Keith set up a couple of mannequins opposite them. With brightly coloured tape, he drew out a stripe across the chests and tasked Lance with cutting straight across it.

So far, Lance had hit precisely none.

Throwing his sword out yet again, the air pushed and pulled at the tip. Lance veered wildly, pulled by the unfamiliar weight and stumbled right off target. Great, he thought as he took in the intact tape, another bicep hit. Letting out a growl, Lance swiped at his forehead, watching flickers of sweat hit the floor.

‘It’s closer.’ Keith said with encouragement. Lance just glared at him.

‘Not close enough.’ 

Stamping back to his starting mark with a huff, Lance lifted the sword once again.

‘Look, you might find it easier in a different stance.’ Keith said, stepping forward from his observation square.

Lance lowered his sword in defeat and Keith slid smoothly around to his back. As he drew close, warm breath ghosted across Lance’s neck and his hairs sprung up in response. When hands reached out for his hips, Lance’s breath stuttered. He looked down to find fingers paused, not quite coming in to land. The sight sent a thrill through his heart.

‘You can touch me.’ He said, not meaning to sound quite so breathless.

Keith’s fingers twitched, and Lance licked his lips. They were so close. With barely any effort, he leaned back into Keith’s chest. The warmth melted him, firm expanse a strong hold against his waxwork self. He twisted his head, finding Keith’s face furrowed with indecision, hands still hovering. He couldn’t help the sly grin pull across his face.

‘You can even touch,’ Lance said, voice low and silky, ‘my sword.’

Lance winked, and Keith’s eyes widened. Then his face erupted in red and he promptly buried it in Lance’s shoulder. Laughter wracked his entire body, and he knocked into Lance repeatedly. The sound vibrated across Lance’s chest, making his skin tingled happily. Keith’s laughter was such a sweet sound. He couldn’t help but grin hearing it, falling boneless against the other. 

‘Right.’ Keith said with finality. He grabbed Lance’s waist, twisting him around. ‘You want to be facing this way so your arm’s in-line with the target.’

Lance nodded eagerly, trying not to let the giddiness of being handled go to his head.

‘Front foot faces the target, back foot the same way as your body.’

Lance slid his feet around, as Keith placed his head next to Lance’s close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from it. Lance’s heart beat in his ears. ‘Sword in line with your eyes.’

Lance lined the silver up to the mannequin opposite, cutting it in two. Keith’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades and Lance felt it like an electric shock. ‘Hold it with your back not your arms.’

Lance realigned, following Keith’s touch.

‘There.’ He said and was it a little breathless? It didn’t seem to matter as Keith released him, standing back again, ‘try again.’

Here goes nothing.

Lance swung forward. The blade wavered less this time and his feet landed firmly. But at the last second the sword dipped down again. A gut hit. Lance let out a groan.

‘That was great!’ Keith cried from the side. Lance looked at him with uncertainty. Who had he been watching?

‘No it wasn’t.’ Lance snapped. ‘I missed.’

Keith visibly recoiled, and Lance threw down his sword. Great, now he was acting out. Marching over to the wall, Lance threw himself to the floor. As the light of his Bayard faded out, he sunk against the cool metal, burying himself behind his knees.

‘Lance?’

Keith’s voice came closer. ‘What’s wrong?’

It carried an unusual note of worry and somehow that only irritated Lance further.

‘What’s wrong!?’ Lance exploded, ‘I’m terrible at this! What use is a sword if I can’t hit anything!?’

Keith frowned. Lance expected him to leave. He’d understand. Keith really didn’t deserve to be yelled at, having been helpful all afternoon. God, the thought had Lance squeezing his fists tighter. How could he be so unappreciative?

But Keith didn’t leave. Instead, he settled on the floor next to Lance.

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing tight and Lance felt it’s power spread through his body.

‘You’re not terrible.’

‘Uhh the mannequins beg to differ.’ Lance replied stubbornly. Keith sighed, giving Lance a look.

‘You’re a beginner.’

‘I’m a paladin.’ Lance said, more quietly this time, ‘I can’t afford to be a beginner.’

‘Why not?’

What was Keith on? Lance glared at him. ‘We’re fighting a war. I need to be good enough.’

Keith shook his head. ‘But you are.’

He tried squeezing Lance’s shoulder again but the other rolled out of it, refusing to look at him.

‘I’m not. Sentries can’t exactly be stopped by a couple of grazes.’

‘Who cares?’

Lance whipped his head back around, but Keith simply smiled. ‘You can shoot them.’

Lance froze. Keith took this as an invitation to shuffle closer.

‘Look. You’re new to sword fighting, you’re still just adjusting to even holding a sword, let alone striking with one.’ Keith paused to nudge him with his foot. ‘But this is all an extra. You still have your rifle. You don’t even need to be good at this. I’ve literally never seen a better shot than you.’

Lance slowly lowered his knees, ‘you haven’t?’

Keith shook his head, smile widening. ‘You literally shot a knife out of the air. And I still can’t believe you have two forms of your Bayard let alone three! You’re so impressive!’

Lance’s cheeks warmed. ‘Well what about you!? You can wield two swords! I can’t even use one!’

‘Well, with that being my only weapon, I get a lot of practice.’ Keith said, knocking their shoulders together.

Lance couldn’t fight it, as the infectious smile covered his own face. ‘Okay, I get it. I just need more practice.’

‘Exactly.’ Keith said happily. Then he stood up, reaching out a hand that Lance gladly took. ‘And I’ll be right here to help you.’

Lance felt warm again, heat spreading out from his chest down his back and into his toes. He stood a little straighter. ‘Thanks Keith.’

That word didn’t really seem like enough.

 

Lance wasn’t one to brag. No wait he was. And this was the damn best dating spot in town. The Olkari had given humanity a hand with the rebuild and as a result this pyramid of metal and glass came to be. It was a shopping centre, or rather, the ground floor was a shopping centre the rest was yet to become anything but empty space.

Still, what was there was pretty great and Lance had recently discovered a favourite place – a space themed café with constellations painted across the blue tiled floor and glow-in-the-dark stars hung by string from the ceiling. Booths lined the windows like an old fifties diner and the tables glowed with lights hidden beneath the thin pink plastic.

But what was coolest, was that they used blacklights. And right now, Allura sat directly below one, marks on her cheek bones bright against her dark skin and hair giving an ethereal glow. She looked so beautiful. Lance had to fight the urge not to just flop over the table and stare at her all evening.

Allura cleared her throat and Lance quickly realised he hadn’t been working nearly hard enough.

‘Sorry!’ He spluttered, scrambling back into a more acceptable position, ‘so what do you think of this place?’

Allura nodded, gazing around the café. ‘It’s very… you.’

Lance? That could only be a good thing! Right? Maybe not. Lance frowned. Okay, he needed a distraction. Sliding a menu over to her, he tapped at the relevant section.

‘And look! They do milkshakes.’

Allura gasped, tugging the menu to her side, ‘there are more Kalteneckers!?’

Lance let out a snort. He forgot that Alteans didn’t have a clue when it came to Earth stuff. It was kind of cute. ‘No, these will be made with cow’s milk.’

With a vague nod Allura turned back to look through the menu. Maybe he should’ve have explained more? Or maybe he should’ve left it – it’s not like Kaltenecker was that much different to an Earth cow. Oh, and snorting was a mistake. Veronica would clip him around the ear for laughing at a girl on a first date. He was supposed to be a gentleman.

‘I must say,’ Allura began speaking, grabbing Lance’s attention once again, ‘looking at this menu…’

Oh god, she didn’t like it. Nice one Lance. What was he thinking bringing a princess to a café on a first date? He should’ve taken her out to dinner - at that restaurant Hunk was always harping on about.

‘Would you help me out?’

Crap, he hadn’t been listening again. He looked over to find a blush tinging Allura’s cheeks as she gave Lance a shy smile.

Lance returned with an intellectual, ‘huh?’

‘Choosing.’ She clarified, ‘I have no idea what any of this stuff is. What’s bootersch? Or peeneepluh?’

Lance felt many of his features hook at that. What was she talking about? Peering over to her side he read out loud, ‘butterscotch, pineapple.’

‘Oh.’

Allura flushed. Then she was hugging her arms to her chest and making a point of looking anywhere else but Lance. Kind of reminded him of a certain paladin.

‘Well it’s not as simple as Altean.’ She huffed, serving only to strengthen the comparison.  ‘Besides, I still don’t know what any of that even means.’

‘Listen,’ Lance said, trying not to laugh as the ghost of Keith possessed her, ‘I can order for the two of us, if you want?’

Allura seemed to contemplate this for a second before nodding, ‘yes, that’s fine. Thank you, Lance.’

Finally, he got something right! Quickly sweeping the menus into his arms, Lance sidled up to the counter to make the order.

Allura seemed to have calmed by the time he came back with a promise of a five-minute wait on their drinks.

‘So, how’s the plan for taking down Haggar coming along?’

Allura let out a pained sigh. ‘It’s slow is what it is.’

Lance laughed, settling back into the bench and letting Allura talk.

‘Since it’s not just Voltron anymore - it’s Humans, Olkari, Balmerans and countless others I’ve got far more paperwork than I’d ever intended.’

Sounded like a lot. Allura always did so much, it made Lance wonder why he had so much free time.

‘Well if you want, I can always help you out with that.’

‘Oh,’ Allura blinked at him, surprised. ‘Well, thank you for the offer, but it’s quite alright. I’ve got it under control.’

Lance nodded, looking back down at the table. The conversation lulled, and it began weighing in Lance’s chest. He should say something. Be charming. Like a proper date. But nothing was coming to mind. Think Lance think. Not a pick-up line – she hates those. A joke? Who doesn’t love a joke? But then that would just make him the goofball right?

‘Two blue raspberry milkshakes with cream?’

Oh, thank god.

‘Yes!’ Lance practically yelled at the waitress. ‘That’s us!’

She recoiled but credit to her she placed the drinks on the table with minimal spillage. Lance made a mental note to tip her profusely.

‘Enjoy!’

The two gave their thanks before soaking up the drinks laid in front of them. In the tall glasses was sky blue liquid melting into white cream at the top that swirled into a curl. Chocolate stars covered in sprinkles were stuck in the top and each had a paper straw spiralled with white and red sticking out. And they smelled divine - like walking into a sweet shop.

Allura reached out for hers but Lance stopped her, ‘one sec!’

He had to show these to Hunk! And Keith, rub his lactose-intolerance in his face. Actually, on second thought, the guy would probably come order his own and drink his way into a coma.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Allura asked, with a smirk. Lance quickly shook his head.

‘Not important.’

He really shouldn’t be talking about Keith when he was on a date with Allura. Besides that, why was he even thinking about Keith? He was on a date. With Allura. Distracting himself, he took the photo, adjusting the cups to get the whole café in. Then again to get Allura in too. She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. It was nice.

When they finally got around to actually drinking Lance saw stars. It was incredible - sweetness and cream, cool liquid soothing his throat. He relaxed back into the cushions, eyes slipping shut. The cold ice cream seemed to release the tension in his head and the sugary raspberry tanged against the inside of his cheeks.

‘So, what would your dream date be?’

Allura had cleared half her glass already, leaning up on her elbows to swirl her straw through the clouds and ask the question.

Lance hummed. ‘that’s a tough one.’

Allura nodded, taking a sip of her drink as she awaited answer.

‘I’d like it to be surprise.’ Lance finally said, ‘Like I’d come home after a long day of work and they’re waiting at the door. Maybe with a bouquet of flowers. Not roses, but something like sunflowers? Because they’re trying to be romantic but damn, they really don’t have a clue what they’re doing.’

Lance couldn’t help the smile pulling at his cheeks, imagining his future dork of a significant other. It wasn’t the flowers that meant anything to him. It was the effort. Besides, being romantic was Lance’s thing – no lover was going to take that away from him. Still, the fantasy was a pretty romantic one, and rolled right off his tongue.

‘And then they’d say, “go get changed, I’ve got food in the car and blankets if we get cold” and I’d be all “cold?” and they’d just smirk before walking off.’

That smirk. It would get him all flustered. It knew exactly what is was doing and it made Lance shudder. It was almost real - how clearly he could picture it.

‘Where?’

Lance has almost forgotten Allura was listening. He whipped his head up to find her with cheeks squeezed between fists and eyes sparkling like diamonds.  

Lance gave a shaky nod before continuing, ‘well, we’d go to the beach. I know it’s not glamorous, but it really is my favourite. I mean the wind whipping my hair, breathing in the smell of salt and feeling the sand between my toes even when it’s winter and absolutely freezing.’

Allura laughed warmly and Lance licked his lips. God, now he wanted that date. And someone to share it with.  

‘I think I get what you mean,’ Allura said, sipping on her drink. Then she let out a sigh, falling back against the booth. ‘I’d like to be swept off my feet too.’

‘To the beach?’

Allura shook her head. ‘A ball. With silk dresses and glittering headwear. We would dance slow, held close in each other’s arms. And then he would guide me around the room, sweeping us all the way out into the gardens. And they’re beautiful, perfumed with juniberry and lit up by starbeetles.’

‘Starbeetles?’

‘Oh! Lance you’d love them!’ Allura exclaimed, leaning forward once again, ‘they’re like what do you call them?’

She frowned, seeming to rack her brain and Lance instinctively leaned in.

‘FIREFLIES!’

Lance jumped back. He blinked as Allura also seemed startled by her volume.

‘Oops?’ She shrugged, hiding her smile behind a hand. Lance faltered before laughing too.

‘I like the enthusiasm. So, these beetles, they glow?’

‘Yes!’ Allura exclaimed, ‘little blue bugs that appear like meteoroids against the night sky!’

‘Wow.’ Lance breathed. ‘they sound beautiful.’

The two sat quietly for a minute, immersed in their fantasies. It got Lance thinking.

‘I don’t think I’m much of a sweeper.’

‘No?’

Allura tilted her head, placing her drink back on the table.

‘Yeah.’ Lance sighed, ‘seems unfair but I’d really just like someone to take my hand and pull me into their world, y’know. I’m too nervous.’

‘You? Nervous?’

Allura seemed genuinely confused and it made a little laugh bubble up from Lance’s chest. ‘Yeah. I know I talk a lot of game, but I could barely sit still when we first got here.’

‘And now?’

Now? Lance thought. Well now he was fine. Daydreaming about dating and filling up on so much milk he could fall asleep had put him in a pleasant mood. But he knew it wasn’t just that. Guilt washed through him as he looked at Allura.

‘It doesn’t feel like a date.’

It was true. Not one of his fantasies included Allura – just a faceless feeling. A presence rather than a person. Gnawing at his cheek, he prepared to get yelled at. One of the top five worst things to say on a date had to be “it doesn’t feel like date”. God he was a jerk. Stupid Lance.

‘I have to say, I do agree.’

What? Lance openly gawked. Allura was nodding to herself, sucking on her lip. ‘I do very much like spending time with you Lance but-‘

‘We’re better off as friends.’ Lance finished for her.

‘Yes. I’m sorry.’ Allura said, bowing her head, ‘It’s not that I don’t like you, I just think we both want the same thing concerning relationships and it’s not something either of us can give to the other.’

There was a hint of pity in her eyes and Lance quickly wanted to stamp it out. ‘No don’t apologise! I feel the same. I mean I still really like you. You’re gorgeous - inside and out! But I think, dating-wise, we need other people.’

‘Someone to sweep us off our feet?’

‘Exactly.’

Lance smiled. He felt sad that Allura wasn’t going to be the person he’d spend his life with. But he also felt released. The chains forcing him into shape - making him act properly, telling him he was messing up, yelling that he wasn’t good enough - were gone. He could say what he wanted now – no need to walk on egg shells. No need to impress. What he’d lost in an old crush, he’d gained in a new friend. He felt like a kite –string once tied to a stone was now cut and he flew high up into the clouds. Free.

 

 

The canteen was always a hive of activity. Heavy with the smell of cooking and warm from the serving counters, Lance had to dodge several elbows as he danced through the room, tray getting dangerously close to spilling as it wobbled above his head.

Landing on their usual spot, he clicked his tongue as the familiar splatter of sauce made itself visible on the surface. Why did they even have white tables in here? With a sigh, he pushed his tray over the sin and scraped his chair after to make the placement seem natural. No one would notice.

‘Spilled your food again?’

‘Wha-! No!’ Lance lied emphatically, fooling approximately no-one. Keith’s eyebrow slid up an inch.

‘You’re such a mess.’ He said without malice, nudging the other to budge up. Lance did, and Keith dropped his tray down, the sauce bursting up like a firework but somehow still remaining in its designated notch.

‘That’s just not fair.’ Lance moaned, hitting his hand against his own tray and catapulting yet more entrails across the pristine table. ‘Seriously? What the fuck?’

Keith snorted. Lance fell into a pit of self-loathing, collapsing against the table whilst strategically avoiding the blood-bath he’d created.

Keith knocked against his side, ‘not your fault. They shouldn’t have made the tables white.’

‘Exactly!’ Lance sprang back up, ‘what kind of sadist even designed this place?’

He immediately met Keith’s gaze before they both spoke darkly, ‘Iverson.’

With a laugh, they turned back to their food.

‘So, how’s working alongside the devil going anyway?’ Lance asked between mouthfuls.

‘So much fun.’

Lance grinned, ‘I guess leading your team has to get you some kind of privileges.’

‘Our team.’ Keith said, with a flick of his eyes that could very much be mistaken for fondness. A mistake Lance was fighting not to make as his tummy fizzed like his cola. ‘It’s selfish of me to keep him all to myself. Wanna join?’

Lance hummed. Then he leaned right in, eyebrow set to maximum suggestiveness, ‘threesome with Iverson, eh?’

Keith choked loudly, face bright red as he spluttered. Lance burst into laughter, falling back to appreciate the mess he caused. Keith looked hilarious like this, all his emo, “emotions are for the weak”, façade gone. Lance loved it. So engrossed by the scene, he missed the footsteps of the next guest appearing at the table.

‘Do I even wanna join?’

‘Pidge!’ Lance greeted brightly, ‘it wouldn’t be a threesome then!’

Keith’s coughing returned, tears forming in the boy’s eyes as he refused to meet Lance’s gaze. Lance slid his water over, inwardly congratulating himself on a job well done. He glanced back at Pidge then promptly snorted. The girl’s chin and forehead were covered in wrinkles as her features turned into a knot of complete revulsion.

‘Guess I’ll be making new friends today.’

‘Nope!’ Lance yelled, grabbing her tray and placing it opposite them. ‘Siddown shorty, you’re not the type to mingle.’

Pidge looked to Keith for help, but he just shrugged before sending Lance a sly grin. Ha, Pidge! Keith loved his crude jokes. Even if Lance had to suffer the rest of his life with her griping, he wasn’t about to stop. Keith’s laughter was one-hundred percent worth it.

‘Oh, speaking of Iverson,’ Keith said, face still glowing. ‘Would you mind reading over my report before this afternoon?’

He glanced shyly at Lance and the sight made his chest bloom. ‘Of course! I can do it now if you’d like?’

Keith nodded, before digging around in his bag and passing over the paper. He’d built up a habit of asking Lance for favours like this. Objectively, extra work should make Lance irritated. But he just couldn’t find it in him. Truth be told, he kind of liked it. Made him feel important. Flicking through the pages, he let the paper slap against the table before reading properly.

Lance was only interrupted when the table jerked unexpectedly, quickly followed by a hiss.

‘Jeez Louise, every time.’

Lance watched as Hunk clattered around the table, huffing as he sat down and rubbed his hip.

‘You okay?’ Keith asked.

Hunk’s expression softened with the question and he shuffled his chair properly under the table.

‘Yeah, it’s fine.’

‘It’s the table.’ Pidge said flatly, ‘should be round.’

‘Shouldn’t be white,’ Keith muttered, leaning against Lance.

‘So!’ Hunk announced loudly. ‘How was your date with Allura?’

Keith noticeably tensed. Lance didn’t get a chance to comment as Pidge joined in with a stupid sing-songy voice, ‘ooh a date!? Tell us Loverboy!’

Damn his gossipy friends. But more than that, damn his gossipy self.

‘Well,’ Lance began, exuding confidence as he leaned up on his elbow, ‘I don’t like to _kiss_ and tell!’

Hunk shrieked, grabbing Pidge’s arm as the two leaned in close. Lance was about to throw their hopes into the gutter with melodramatic flair when he was interrupted a fellow drama queen. Keith loudly threw his chair back against the floor, standing abruptly with a grimace spread across his face.

‘I have to go.’ He forced out, more teeth than sound. Then he was walking, barely using his knees as he left without even his tray.

‘What’s his problem!?’ Lance yelped, Keith barely out of earshot.

‘Uhh I dunno.’ Hunk shrugged, glancing to Pidge.

Pidge pulled a tight smile before shuffling her things together, ‘I’ll go check on him.’

Lance was a second away from joining when Hunk tugged him back. There were sparkles in his eyes, and he leaned across the table eagerly, ‘so, you and Allura kissed!?’

‘We did’ Lance announced with a grin, ‘not.’

Hunk’s face dropped. It was as if cold water had been dumped over his friend’s head and Lance lapped it up.

‘Yeah, we decided we’re better off as friends.’ He continued, slurping on his drink. ‘And I’m actually pretty happy about it.’

‘Really?’ Hunk asked, narrowing his eyes.

‘Really.’ Lance insisted. ‘I was always trying to impress Allura, but I never actually thought I could. Now, I can relax.’

It was true. As Lance melted back into his chair, he realised he’d never felt lighter. Most days would be spent thinking about how he was never going to be good enough for her. Now, it was clear skies and warm sun.

‘I’m happy for you then.’ Hunk decided aloud, ‘I mean, as long as your happy, I’m happy. But just so you know; Allura’s missing out.’

Lance gave a little wiggle, replying happily, ‘oh don’t I know.’

Hands slammed against the table, and Lance jerked back.

‘Can I get my report back?’

Ouch, what a mood killer, Keith. What was with the grim reaper presence? Lance gathered up the papers whilst re-running the other’s theatrical exit and coming up with his own conclusion.

‘I gotta say, Keith,’ he said, passing the report over, ‘jealousy’s not a good colour on you.’

The paper hovered in the air.

‘YOU TOLD HIM!?’

What now? Lance looked up to find Keith flushed scarlet. His imploring eye’s gouged into Hunk, jaw dropped wide enough to catch a bowling bowl.

Lance flicked his gaze between the two. ‘Told me what?’

‘Uh bud,’ Hunk said carefully, reaching out to pat Keith’s hand. ‘I didn’t tell him anything.’

Keith looked mortified. That is, right before he ran away so fast that he left an outline of dust behind him. The report crinkled in Lance’s fingers. He turned to his friend.

‘What was that about?’

‘I’m sure I don’t know.’ Hunk said quickly, gathering his belongings like he’d just heard the fire alarm. Lance sprang forward to trap him in his seat.

‘Spill it Hunk.’

Hunk glanced away, ‘spill what?’

Lance wasn’t up for playing games. Grabbing Hunk’s ear, he squeezed tight, leaning close enough to feel the unsteady breaths of his friend falling on his skin.

‘Spill it or I tell everyone that you use ketchup as pasta sauce.’

Hunk visibly recoiled, fear of god in his eyes. ‘You wouldn’t.’

‘I would.’

A staring match ensued, Lance refusing to back down as sweat beaded on Hunk’s forehead.

‘Okay!’ Hunk finally cried. Lance immediately relinquished his hold, letting Hunk collapse in his seat, panting.

‘Keith sorta has a crush on you.’

What!? Lance’s brain ceased to function. Keith? Crush? On Lance. It didn’t seem to compute. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure!’ Hunk snapped, ‘how else do you explain that reaction!? And all the flirting! And the-‘ He put his fingers up in air quotes to really drive this next point home, ‘accidental touches.’

Lance felt his cheeks grow hot. Flirting? Touches? The thought had his skin feeling too tight. Because it was all true. Keith liked him.

A strangled noise forced its way out his throat and Lance’s head hit the table with a loud bang. How dumb could he get?

Dumber than previously thought Lance concluded, as he wobbled back up rubbing his, surely now bruised, forehead.

‘You okay buddy?’ Hunk asked in concern.

‘Peachy,’ Lance replied through gritted teeth.

‘So… what are you gonna do?’

Lance let out a long, whooshing breath. That was a loaded question. What was Lance going to do? He could do nothing. That was one option. Pretend he was none the wiser, go back to normal. But what was normal? Lance pining over Allura? That certainly wasn’t happening anymore – Lance was untethered now. But maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

Keith was an attractive guy. No denying that. Not since the other day when Lance practically lost his mind over cheek bones. God damn cheek bones. The thought alone had acid racing through Lance’s veins. And it was just now striking him that they may be due to, what the kids call, jealousy.

But then thoughts of Keith quickly whisked it away. He was such a dork. With his stupid mullet that Lance secretly wanted to run his hands through. And that damn chant. “I say vol, you say tron”. It wasn’t difficult Keith, get a grip. And, oh god, the memory had Lance’s heart squeezing because, yep, that was adorable. How had he never realised that before?

And Keith was so capable – the way he took charge of the team when they were falling apart, pulled them back from the brink and refused to give up. Honestly, that was just so hot. Tall, rugged, gay and ready to take their problems away. Lance didn’t stand a chance.

But throughout all of it, Keith was still struggling. He was vulnerable. Scared. And that brought him to Lance of all people. Alone together, Keith opened up about his problems and listened to Lance’s advice.

And it made Lance’s chest bloom. Because he loved that he was trusted, that his opinion mattered. That he mattered. Isn’t that what Keith had been trying to tell him all along? With all the annoying corrections and the secretly blessed extra work. That they were a team, a unit.

In all those moments they shared, when the glancing of fingers electrified the air itself, tiny threads were tying themselves to Lance’s heart. Neat little bows, invisible behind the sheer amount of chains. And now that they’d fallen, rusting away to dust in the breeze, Lance’s heart was free. And it leapt forward, following the string, begging to be set free and meet its match.

Lance clutched his hand to his chest, heart pumping wildly against it. It’s power spread through his body, alighting his skin with longing. The attentive eyes, thrilling smirks, irresistible touches - Lance wanted it all. He wanted Keith. At his side. For life. Sharing snide comments, nibbling at his ear, pulling him into the future.

‘I have to go.’

With barely an answer, Lance stood up from his seat. The buzz of the canteen echoed around him but all he could think of was Keith. Giddy excitement began building through his veins as he made his escape.

 

Lance stopped outside Keith’s door. Shaking his jacket, he brushed out a couple of creases before combing a hand through his hair and wincing as it got stuck on a couple of knots. Maybe he should go brush it? Taking a large step away, the sound of a muffled ‘come in,’ lassoed him back.

Lance sighed. Why did Keith have to have the super hearing of a goddamn bat? Hold on, was Keith a vampire?

‘I said, come in.’

Whoops. That one was more insistent. And vaguely pissed off. Lance quickly pushed forward.

‘Hey.’

Keith glanced up from his seat on the bed and his face fell, red tinge still noticeable. ‘Oh. I take that back, come out. Wait-’

‘I’m bi.’

‘That’s not what I- huh?’

Lance fought against a smirk, striding through the room and slamming his hands over Keith’s blossoming cheeks.

‘I said,’ he repeated, happily squishing the skin and making weird shapes with Keith’s lips, ‘I’m bi.’

Keith stared dumbly back at him, making a noise that sounded vaguely like disbelief -it was all a little distorted with his mouth moulded into that of a fish.

‘So,’ Lance continued, finding he really couldn’t stop playing with Keith’s very malleable cheeks, ‘if you’ll drop the grumpy act, I’d like to discuss how one bi boy can get a gorgeous gay guy to ask him out.’

Keith blinked, red spreading across his entire face, reaching all the way around to his ears. He glanced away, and Lance finally let go of his cheeks, instantly missing the feeling of warm skin in his. He sat down on the bed, hoping the silence wasn’t indication that he’d just made a huge mistake.

‘Well.’ Keith said. He glanced over, just his eyes and there was something in them. A spark of mischief. Lance’s skin turned to liquid. ‘I don’t know much about that. But-’

Lance watched in anticipation as Keith crept closer on the bed. His hand hovered just over Lance’s thigh, fingers twitching. Lance held his breath. Then it glided down to the mattress beside him and Lance let go, feeling a little light headed.

Keith was so close now. Close enough that Lance could feel his body heat radiating against his own. Biting his lip, Lance found his vision narrowed to Keith’s eyes, full of want.

‘I do know a gorgeous gay guy,’ Keith said, taking far too much joy out of that sentence, ‘that wants to ask out a beautiful bi boy.’

Lance licked his lips and Keith followed the movement like a hawk. Lance shuddered. In a shaky voice he whispered, ‘oh yeah? What’s he like?’

‘The boy?’ Keith asked, eyes glittering. He pressed even closer, their chests bumping as Keith’s breath ghosted over Lance’s temple, ‘oh he’s beautiful.’

Then he moved across to Lance’s ear, voice somehow deeper, ‘he’s got eyes bluer than the ocean.’

Down to his neck. ‘Unruly hair that desperately needs hands running through it.’

Lance swallowed thickly as Keith lingered there, lips brushing the skin like a butterfly’s wings. Then the warmth was at Lance’s forehead. ‘So handsome he could get cocky.’

Keith tilted his head down, letting his eyes pour right into Lance’s, ‘But he doesn’t. Instead, he works his ass off trying to protect just about anyone who needs it.’

Lance made to speak but Keith pressed a finger to his lip, moving over to the other temple. ‘He never let me give up.’

Down to his cheek, letting his own nudge against it, ‘makes me a better person.’

Then he was at the corner of Lance’s lip. Pressing a light kiss to the spot, he lingered, letting its heat spread across Lance’s skin before he continued. ‘Supports me, no matter what.’

Then he was right at the centre. His eyes met Lance’s again, in a question. ‘And if he’d let me, I’d like to do the same for him.’

Lance blinked dumbly. Keith already showered him in support. Now he was asking for permission? And adding in a double dose of affection? Lance felt hot all over. From his skin to his bones, his head to his toes, he was on fire. He had never been surer in his life as he pulled Keith down by the shirt.

‘Of course, you dumbass.’ Lance whispered across his lips, ‘as long as I get to carry on too.’

Keith’s lip pulled into a smirk, ‘it’s a deal.’

Then he closed the distance, capturing Lance’s lips in a kiss.

It was like the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Their lips slotted together as one and Lance couldn’t think why they hadn’t done this before. A hand slipped onto his cheek, tilting him into a better angle and Lance lost his senses to Keith. His warmth, the smell of salt on his skin, the sweet tinge of chocolate in his kiss.

Lance hummed, sliding his hand across Keith’s broad chest and making him arch forward. A tongue swiped across Lance’s bottom lip, and his stomach sparked. More. He wanted more. He grabbed the back of Keith’s head. Soft strands of hair trickled between his fingers and he tugged at them in want. Keith smiled against him. Then he pulled back, resting their foreheads together.  

The curve was blinding, and Lance found himself matching it, soft laughter falling off his lips.

‘You do like my mullet then?’

Lance shook his head, fighting the urge to smile. ‘Just kiss me, samurai.’

Keith was only happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading!  
> (Side-note, Keith's fanboy was totally cupid ♥)
> 
> [This is my tumblr](http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com/), hmu if you fancy it ( >◡•)~♥
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
